


When She Fed Me

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Green Mill Murder, F/M, Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack's Ode to Au Gratin.





	When She Fed Me

My sovereign soul might be hungry and lean. but my office fortress is ordered, serene. Behind my barricade of files, I rule with furrowed brow, secure behind my desk. Cautious, controlled, conforming. Or, do I sense confusion?

Am I a page to a mythical princess, who commanded men and beasts?  Or, am I a shell shocked soldier, who cannot dispel his grief? I might be a knight in quest for the Grail, who questions what he has found.

Detritus of a marriage scattered all around. Am I a sailor in a shipwrecked life? Am I a husband, if I live without my wife? I might be a ghost haunting undercover. I might be deprived; I live with no lover. I might be easily led. Or, I might be a starveling who needs to be fed.

Am I a man without a country, a king without a crown? She takes no notice that I command this realm. She pirates my desk and cozies herself down. I sense the food in her picnic basket. Yet, I cannot ask it—For me?

I will not succumb to blandishments or bribes in the shape of tasty dishes. Steam rises from something that reminds me of my wishes for hearth and home and family. Steadfast, stoic, I will not yield. Will lock my jaws to those temptations in her coffer. I must not give in or take hold of what she offers.

Is that au gratin? Perhaps a taste?

Appetite crests. Dry mouth moistens. Lusts for flavor. Lips open. Mouth savors. Begs for more. Amazed, awake, aware. Her dainties, her sweets, delicious possibilities. I crave her hope. To dine on her fearless femininity. To be filled with her passion for living. To be devoured by her appetite for life.

She sits so very close. I smell the perfume she spread behind her knees. And, for a careless moment I experience ravenous need. Am I debauched or deflowered? Such an intimate act, when she fed me.


End file.
